


【游贝库】月面上

by alfalfalf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: cp：九十九游马x贝库塔





	【游贝库】月面上

所有事情都结束了，我躺在阁楼的吊床，隔着积灰的玻璃窗看着夜空。夜空中唯一的物体是月亮，我的目光落在这个城市唯一的自然光源上，看着上面的黑点，和阴影，回想着在地理课上的知识。陨石坑，环形山，山谷，山脉，极点，经纬，我的思绪在月面上走过，就像蚂蚁爬过地图般地悠闲，漫无目的。

我的视线重新落回了地球，突破了大气层，在极高的温度中摩擦起火，终于在落到地面上留下了一个残片，重新变成种子，生长出一个九十九游马。

我看向盘腿坐在地板上的他，他似乎对我突然的入侵感到不满，鼓着脸抱着手看着我。电视的光把他的脸照成冷色，电子元件合成的声音成为背景，成为他抗议我绑架他的的手段。

楼下的气氛热烈，他的同伴们，连派对的主角失踪也没发现，继续着喧嚣，女孩的笑声穿透两层混凝土，在木质的阁楼下盘旋着。但是我，今夜限定的怪盗，在所有人面前偷出了这颗宝石，藏进胸前的口袋，撑着滑翔伞飞走了，却没有人发现展品已经失踪了。

他问我要喝点什么，试图接机逃跑，像从棕熊前路过一般战战兢兢，一个动作分成三步。我一口回绝，从绳与木的摇篮上翻了下来，走向了他，和他一起靠着他的百宝箱。他说那是他的珍宝，父母留给他的东西，我点点头，询问能否查看里面的东西。他默许了我的举动。我们把里面的东西一件一件取出，石制的小雕塑，木质的面具，兽的羽毛，青铜的杯子，破掉的渔网，一件一件，手牵着手，足迹经过新大陆，穿过运河，踩着浮冰，跨过海峡和半岛，又重新回到陆地。每一件东西都有一个故事，而他是我的山鲁佐德。

最后，他握住了一个金属的链子，和他的皇之键一样被擦得闪闪发亮，一看便是保养得当。那是一条项链，中间嵌着一颗硕大的红宝石，硕大的菱形几乎有半个手掌那么大，没有一点儿杂质，纯净得像是血的结晶，颜色却比鲜血更深，仿佛刻入了诅咒。他捧起那条项链，给我讲了最后一个故事……那是一个我早已知晓的故事，算得上是所有故事中最无聊的，和这块宝石一样发散着血腥味的故事：杀死了所有部下的王终于陷入疯癫，用自杀结束了这一切。

他笨手笨脚地解开了链子，将它戴在我的头上，物归原主，他说，和我想得一样，果然很配你。氧化铝的晶体，少许的氧化铬，在地壳深处的温度与压力下形成的三方晶系，它在地下被挤压着翻滚着，等待了亿年，终于找到了主人。但他的态度让我不适，我嘲讽他：今天是你的生日，怎么会反而要给我送礼物呢。他摸着我的头发，调整着宝石的位置，“因为贝库塔没有生日，所以我把我的生日送给你了。”然后他便不说话了，彻底闭上了嘴，空气要命地安静，连楼下的喧嚣都听不见了。该死，他明明已经做完了手上的事了，却还抱着我，用温热的手心抚摸着我的后背，好像抚摸一只受惊的猫，而我却无法逃脱桎梏。“生日快乐，贝库塔。”他在我耳边轻声说。

我推开了他，坏心眼的家伙，我骂他。他现在已经不是13岁了，褪去了一部分的稚气，还学会了不怀好意。比如现在，他抱着我，用左胸那颗过度活跃的心脏生成次声，隔着两层衣物和两排肋骨传了过来，击打在我柔软的肺叶上，强迫我胸口的那颗心和他一起共振。波峰叠加在一起，我们两个是波浪上的一艘船，在九十九游马的心跳中上下，时而被抛上高峰，时而被重力牵拉，直直地跌下深渊，得不到一刻的平静。但是他仍然抱着我，将头埋进我的颈窝，用自己的体温加热异晶人的水晶的心。这次我不会放开你了，他说，绝对不会。

我让他放开，在他面前脱下了衣服，只留下他送给我的红宝石，我们终于可以平静地面对彼此了。他试图靠近我，可是月亮突然砸了下来——不，我早就知道了，在我凝视窗外时，月亮便已经偏离了他的轨道，去追随自己的爱情了，是光延迟了——现在，月亮奔向了地面，冲进了大气层，落进了心城的一间小屋子的阁楼。月亮找到了他的爱。我们两个被月亮隔开，仿佛有几座山那么远，动作和话语都像慢镜头一般。重力变轻了，我们漂浮在空中，他奋力向我游来，再一次抓住了我，我们又贴在一起了，紧紧抱着彼此，成为了一艘宇宙飞船。

我们已经在月面上了。


End file.
